one_chi_to_rulefandomcom-20200213-history
Eris
"I'm such a strong independent woman.. I mean eagle" — Eris Eris is the Princess of Eagles and also she is Rogon's Girlfriend. Eris has a torso and belt with light blue skin, like the head-piece under the eagle ‘helmet’; white arms and legs; and hands of flame yellow. On her ‘toes’, she has markings like those of eagle talons. She has golden printing on her knees, and also on her belt. Her ‘helmet’, white in base colour, has a flame yellow beak, eyeholes, and a golden crown with a blue stone in the middle; three ‘prongs’ rise from the back. Her eyes, revealed through the eyeholes, are orange. Over her torso, she wears a golden shoulder armour piece with a transparent light blue flat-stud piece in the middle. White eagle wings connect to the back. Her torso has a belly button, and a golden top to cover her chest. However, in the set 70009 Worriz's Combat Lair, she wears a new 2013 armor piece which is also seen on Lagravis in set 70010 The Lion CHI Temple. Though strategic and focused like most other eagles, Eris is also capable of thinking quickly. Eris is kind and a loyal friend. She is a good storyteller and loves to tell jokes, even though her friends do not usually find them funny. Eris is best friends with Laval and prefers his company to that of most other eagles. In battle, she wields Eglaxxor, a battleaxe-like weapon with a brown shaft, a golden head, and flat blue studs on either side. Though not particularly strong, she makes up for this handicap with intelligence, strategy, and surprises. Since she is capable of flight, she can dominates her opponents by attacking from the sky. Eris is a rather timid young eagle. She doesn't really prefer face-to-face battles, but instead she likes to assists her friends from the sky in her Interceptor. As a best friend to Laval, Eris acts as the mature one. Always advising Laval about the right things to do and what best to avoid. Her timid nature usually commented by Laval that Eris should be more 'lighten up' and to not spoil the fun. Eris is a bit 'blunt'. When Rogon keeps straing at her with 'weird faces', she never noticed that Rogon actually likes her, that is, until Laval saw Rogon's carved slad with a picture of him and Eris inside a heart. Laval explained to her that Rogon like her, Eris was shocked by the proclamation, as she never thought that Rogon could ever like her. In the episode Chima Falls, she breaks up with Rogon because he turned against Laval because of Craggers influnce and free rocks. Eris and Laval might have a crush on each other during season 3. Gallery of Variations 250px-Eris-1.jpg|Regular ErisBigGoldArmor.png|Big Gold Armour Loc058.jpg|Outlands Loc071.jpg|Outlands (Gold Armour) 135713 F L.jpg|Fire Eris2015.png|Fire Wing Harness LEGO.com Description ERIS While many Eagle Tribe members can be a bit "airheaded," Eris is always extremely focused and quick-witted, which is probably why she spends more time with the earth-bound creatures (like Laval) than those who live in the clouds. She loves adventures and puzzles, and can spin a yarn like no other creature. She is also an extremely strategic fighter. What she lacks in strength she makes up for with smarts. You have to fight Eris with both your body AND your mind because she always has a trick or two up her wings. She's never mean-spirited... unless provoked. Typically, she's the first to lend a hand, and the last to leave a friend in need. You can always count on Eris. Just don’t let her corner you and tell you jokes – a lot of them aren't as funny as she thinks they are. Notes: Eris is a member of the Court of Tribes. Relationships * Ewald - Eris likes her father very much and respects him. * Rogon - Eris loves her head smashing Boyfriend. Set Appearances * 70003 Eris' Eagle Interceptor * 70124 Eagle Legend Beast * 70128 Braptor's Wing Striker * 70133 Spinlyn's Cavern * 70142 Eris Fire Eagle Flyer * 70224 Tiger's Mobile Command Speedorz * 70139 Sky Launch Ultrabuilds * 701201 CHI Eris Gallery 111px-Eris_TV_Show_E.png|Eris in the Animated Series 129px-Screen_Shot_2014-01-08_at_5.18.58_PM.png|Eris Outlands in the Animated Series 20141109_121357.jpg|Front Printing (Outlands) 20141109_121404.jpg|Back Printing (Outlands) Screen_Shot_2014-05-24_at_9.09.08_AM.png|In Season 2 of the Animated Series You Hoo.jpg 185px-Indexa.jpg|Eris CGI Art 250px-Eris-1.jpg GEDC2257.JPG|Front Printing GEDC2258.JPG|Back Printing 70142-19-500x500.jpg 70142-21-500x500.jpg Wallpaper_TV_SERIES_2HY_Eris_1600x1200.jpg Fire Eris CGI.png Laval, Cragger and Eris Meet Fluminox.png|Eris, Cragger and Laval in Phoenix Temple Laval, Cragger and Eris (Season 3).jpg ] Category:Eagle Tribe Category:One Chi to Rule Category:Relationships Category:In Love Category:Princes and Princesses